


did you know (u got me)

by cbliue



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best Friends, But will be, F/M, In A Long Time, M/M, Surfer Percy, artist frank, buckle in, hopefully gonna be a long one, i dont know what im doing, idk how this is going to go, in progress, leo is crazy and we love him, like at all, lol, not mature now, obsessed with frank and percy honestly, tentative story line, theyre all dumbasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbliue/pseuds/cbliue
Summary: Frank and Percy, Percy and Frank.Best friends forever, through thick and thin.Percy's just a little kid, three years old when he met Frank. Of course they had seen each other before, when they were babes in blankets, but it was at three years that they became Frank and Percy.





	1. Intro

Hellooo!

Welcome to the story of Frank and Percy: a little bit of love, a little bit of heartbreak, a lot of heartbreak a little bit of Annabeth Chase and a smidge of Leo Valdez.

Hope you enjoy.

Love, Char.

ps. this is just the intro. this is who you'll be spending time with:)

Percy Jackson.

Young: Olive toned, blue/green eyes with a small golden freckle in left one. Mouth too big for his face, a crooked button nose, shaggy hair, tall and thin, bony fingers.

Older: Tan, dark brown hair with lighter bits, green/blue eyes with a bit of gold in the let one, dusting of sun freckles, arched brows, long lashes, pink lips and persistent stubble.

Frank Zhang.

Young: Pale, chubby, black hair that goes to forehead, chocolate eyes, big smile, short, big ears

Older: Tall, muscular, tan, spqr tatoo, hair short on the sides, long on top

Annabeth Chase.

Athletic, blonde with curly hair, grey eyes, freckles, small nose, silver rimmed glasses

Leo Valdez.

crazy and energetic, wild curly hair, short, thin, elfish features, sarcastic as hell, kinda sad sad

Sally.

Emily.

the tree house.

percy's house.

frank's house.

& mb more to come lol.

xx


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of the boys in their youths. 
> 
> Disclaimer - I ain't own these characters. RR does.

Sally Jackson knocked on Emily Zhang’s shiny, red door with gusto. Glancing at the gravel drive behind her, she couldn’t help but smile; from the open car door she could see her son’s small bum wiggling in the air as he lay, half in the backseat, looking for his toy dolphin. 

“Percy!” She called. “Come over here, Aquaman! You've gotta say hi to Frank and Ms. Zhang!” 

His tiny head popped up, and he frowned, concerned, before racing across the gravel drive to her side, stumbling up the porch’s rickety steps. 

“But momma, dede not there,” he said, his worry for the stuffed animal written across his face. 

Before Sally could answer, the door opened to Emily Zhang. 

Her familiar, bright smile welcomed the pair; Sally stepped up to hug her while Percy tripped in through the door.

“Love, come back here. What do you say?” Sally called to Percy, before he could make it too far inside.

Turning to look at Emily with serious, big eyes, he murmured, “Thank you very much for your kindness.” Sally and Emily shared a look. 

“That works too,” Sally said with a twinkle in her eye. Em laughed, and smiled down at Percy.

“Of course buddy,” and then a hollered “Frank!” up the stairs. 

They all looked up as a short little boy waddled to the top of the landing. Mostly with the help of the railing, he came down the wooden stairs step by step. His round features were scrunched in concentration until he reached the bottom, hopping proudly to the ground. 

“Ms. Jackson!” He grinned, although to Percy it sounded more like Thacksin. His eyes met Percy's and they gazed at each other, as only toddlers can. 

“Hullo.” Percy said. 

“Hi.” Frank said back.

“Oh Sally, I just have to show you these mangoes I got at the farmers market,” Emily said as she turned from the boys to lay a hand on Sally's arm. The women walked towards the kitchen, and Sally called back, “Be good, boys!” before their casual banter disappeared around the corner. 

“You’re Frank,” stated Percy. “I’m Perseus, but I am also Percy.” 

“Hi, Percy,” Frank said, but it sounded a little like Perthy. 

“Why are you talking like that?” Percy said, looking at Frank a bit accusingly. 

“I don’t know. It just happens,” Frank looked down at his twitching toes. 

“Okay.” Percy said decidedly. “Wanna help get Dede?” Frank shrugged and the two went back through the open front door to Sally's car. 

Percy reached up to grab the handle but the locked door didn’t budge. He frowned deeply and blew a raspberry, but looked up again quickly when Frank giggled. Smiling tentatively he stuck out his tongue, and Frank smiled wide so Percy could see all his teeth. He was missing one in the back. 

The boys climbed back up the stairs to the front door and closed it behind them. 

“Mommy's mango is yummy. She said so,” Frank said. His lisp was still distracting to Percy, but he didn’t say anything as they walked towards the kitchen. As young as he was, he knew better than to talk about other people’s ‘quirks’. He certainly had enough himself, and his mom always drilled, “If you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say anything at all,” into his head. “Kindness can be everything,” she would say, with a far away look that told Percy not to ask what ‘everything’ meant.

Frank, the shorter boy, walked steadily while Percy seemed to be hopping with energy. He slowed a bit to Frank’s pace but began tapping his hands on his legs. 

When they turned the corner, they looked at each other excitedly before running toward the counter where the freshly cut fruit lay, Dede long forgotten. 

Together they climbed the old barstools and grabbed a piece each. Frank grabbed two. They began to gnaw on them as they slid off the stools and crossed the room, nudging the sliding door to the back deck open. 

“Hey boys,” Em grinned at them, sitting up from the wicker chair she was lounging in to ruffle Frank's hair. It was straight and just long enough that it fell above his eyes. He made a disgruntled noise and shook his head a bit. Percy bounded towards his mom and broke off a piece of the glistening fruit, shoving it in her face unceremoniously. 

“Percy!” She chided, and opened her mouth anyways so he could feed it to her. 

He gave her a toothless smile, dimple on display, and ran back to Frank. Percy tried to give him some too but Frank just blushed and shook his head so his hair swayed. 

The boys toddled around the chairs that their moms were resting in and collapsed down at the edge of the porch, their stubby legs sticking out through the wooden slats. Franks swung his and Percy swore his legs were touching the sand below, and Sally just smiled at Emily knowingly. 

The four of them sat like that for a while, watching the sun set over the water. 

The boys got up before their moms and wandered around the house, walking and talking about everything until Sally and Emily got up, put their glasses in the sink, and called the rascals to the front entryway. 

“C'mon little man, it's bedtime,” Sally said to Percy, laying a hand on his head. He nodded vigorously, shaking her hand off to grab it with his own, waving his other at Frank and Emily. 

Sally opened the door and the pair walked out towards the car, looking back to wave again at the two on the porch, yellow light framing them in the doorway. 

That night after Percy put on his blue PJ’s and was tucked into his blue sheets, his mom kissed his forehead and he was asleep before she could remember he hadn’t brushed his teeth. 

*

A week later, the boys started going to Sunnyside daycare. 

Frank had turned three in June, and Emily agreed that the two should start together. Percy was nearly four already, and there wasn’t much reason to wait any longer. 

Every morning, Sally and Percy would walk down the sand-blown street to the Zhang's house to pick up Frank. Emily would open the door, waving, and a couple seconds later Frank would zoom out past her. He would stumble to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, turn around, and run back up to hug his mom's legs. Then the three of them would be on their way. This same routine happened every morning for a year.

Percy loved daycare, he got to spend the whole day with Frank. 

In the morning, when they were walking through the quiet town, the boys would play games. If one of them stepped on a crack in the pavement, the other got the loser’s apple slices that day during snack time. 

It wasn’t a long walk to Sunnyside, but it was usually a fun one. Today was one of the quiet mornings, a lazy Friday right before summer. 

Frank loved to look out over the Pacific as they strolled down the street. The colour of the ocean reminded him of Percy’s eyes and he liked to imagine his little family, his mom and the Jacksons, getting on a boat and sailing into the unknown. 

His birthday was coming up, and soon he would be four. He couldn't wait to catch up to Percy, who was four.

The fog was hanging low this morning, and the damp air clung to their clothes as the trio walked to the end of their street. When they turned right, away from the beach, Frank was sad to see it go. Percy zoomed up the road and waited at the half block mark. Demi’s Bakery was already alive and warm, and Percy waited patiently for his best friend to catch up. Sally followed behind Frank and waved through the glass to Demi, a kind, middle aged woman with smile lines and greying blonde hair.

Percy desperately wanted Frank’s apple slices today, so their stepping competition was particularly fierce as they approached Main Street. Sally came up behind the two as Percy shouted victoriously at the crosswalk, and gently grabbed each boy’s hand in hers. They turned left at the T and walked to the other side of the street, Sally’s arms swinging with each step.

Once they crossed, they made their way down the shop lined street. The boys gazed through the darkened windows, and Percy gasped when he saw a monster behind one of them.

“What kind of monster?” Frank fretted. “Because Sully and Mike Wazowski are the good kind. Was it a good or bad kind?”

“It was a bad kind! It was looking right at me, I swear it. It was red!”

“Did it have fangs?!”

“The biggest fangs, Frank. And stripes!”

“Percy, that sounds like a very bad monster. But you never have to be scared of monsters, I promise. I’ll keep you safe”. Sally ruffled Percy’s hair but he darted away.

Sticking out his tongue he assured her that he wasn’t scared, before going back to studying the shops for more red creatures.

“You too, Frank. You know i’ll always be here if you need me, okay?”

“Mhm. I know it Sally. I love you just like my mom”. Frank’s lisp hadn’t gotten much better over the past year, but Percy had started to love it.

Sally grinned at Frank, remembering how recently Percy had asked her how he could get a lisp, too.

They turned off Main Street and after walking through a back alley, found themselves in a maze of wide streets. Frank and Percy walked past the low picket fences together, shoulders brushing as they talked loudly. Sunnyside came into view at the end of the block, standing out as the most colorful house in the neighborhood.

The whole ordeal took ten minutes, even with the boy’s short legs. 

Percy was nearly shaking with energy when they reached the porch. Today was going to be the very best day because it was June 1st. Summer break for the older kids was mere hours away, and therefore for Frank and Percy, too. 

Sally rang the doorbell to the little white cottage and, after polite greetings with Ms. Solace and a goodbye to both boys, turned and walked back through the picket gate. 

She would go back to Main St. where she managed and worked behind the counter at a candy shoppe. 

The two boys were already in the back room with the other kids by the time Ms. Solace joined the crowd of children in her living room.

Percy already wrestling some kid for his spot on the blue bean bag. Frank comfortably watched the exchange from the brown bear chair he shared, talking quietly with the youngest girl there, Hazel. 

Ms. Solace was grasping a large tray with both hands, though Frank couldn’t see what she was carrying. 

When she set the hand painted honeybee board down on the coffee table, a boy shrieked and grabbed at the back of her shirt. He was chewing on his fingers and murmuring indistinguishably about killer bees.

“Babe, those are sweet, kind bees. The ones that make honey.” She said to him and he nodded, tearing his wide eyes away from the colorful tray. 

“Alright everyone. Percy, let go of Clary’s shirt. Clarisse let him have the chair, thank you”. Ms. Solace paused to take a breath.

“Okay! Boys and girls, this is our last day together, some of you are going to preschool next year and I will miss you little bugs so much!” 

One girl with shiny brown hair began to frown, her lip sticking out and her eyes watering.

“It’s snack time,” Ms. Solace continued, and Frank leaned over and poked Percy's leg. 

The younger boy hadn’t noticed a thin crack in the pavement that morning and Percy would get to dine on one of his slices. Percy made a face. 

“And so, because today is a very special day, I made you all,” her eyes widened. “Cupcakes!” 

The reaction was immediate, all 12 little kids leaped and began to squeal and jump around the room. 

The two best friends grinned wide at each other and joined in, until Ms. Solace clapped loudly to halt the chaotic kids. Percy’s too-big for his face smile warmed Frank to his toes, he loved when his friend was happy. 

“The quietest person gets theirs first,” she said and all of the sudden you could hear a pin drop in the room. 

Percy couldn’t sit still to save his life, but he could apparently sit still for cupcakes. Especially the blue kind.

She brought them out and let Percy pick first, but because Percy picked the purple one for Frank instead of one for himself, Ms. Solace saved a blue one for him anyways.

The kids loved every bite, and Ms. Solace was still trying to calm the sugared up kids, playing in the backyard sprinklers, when Sally picked them up.

*

That night Emily had quite the time trying to get the boys into bed. 

Even when they had already laid down, Percy's head at the base of the bed, Frank’s at the head, the two had a footsie war to the death. 

Emily watched from the door, tuning out their shrieking. 

Before she had found out she was pregnant, Emily had done two tours in Afghanistan. She met Marc in a sandy, dry, unbearable camp when she was missing home so much she could hardly bear it. She missed her mother and she missed the quiet Canadia woods she had grown up in. It was hard to be away, in the hot and violent war. But Emily was a fighter. She had learned respect and strength from her mother, and she had come from a long line of warriors. She felt a duty to fight, and she was damn good at leading. Marc was kind, and he was the first man to love Emily for her strength rather than her beauty. It was a whirlwind romance, and he was gone before she knew what had happened.

She looked at Frank now, and thanked the stars for her son. She didn’t know where to find Marc, she didn’t even know his last name, but she would forever be grateful to him for giving her Frank.

Their laughter turned into snores, and she turned away with a warmth in her belly. Emily hoped that Percy and Sally would be around for a long time. Sally had lost her husband to the sea, so the two women shared a close bond.

With their sons close in age, the friendship was inevitable. Even better, Percy and Frank had stuck like magnets. Emily walked across the lading to her room laughing softly.

*

The next morning they ate breakfast and went out to the beach, tripping on the uneven sand. 

Frank loved the color of the sky, and Percy was having a blast making sand castles until he got some in his eye. 

Frank helped his mother walk a crying Percy back up his house, and they spent the rest of the day inside watching Spongebob until Sally came to get Percy. 

*

On the 5th, three days later, Frank celebrated his birthday. His little party was just the four of them, and it was perfect. Frank’s grandma stopped by, but his mom said she couldn’t stay because she had a meeting the next day with ‘someone important’. 

When she left Percy glared at the closed door. “She was not nice,” he decided.

“She told me that I was “smaller than was acceptable”,” Frank sniffled. He was confused about the visit. His mom had always said his grandmother was a great woman, but she had just seemed cold to Frank.

“What does acceptable mean?” Percy asked, sounding out the foreign word with little accuracy.

“Dunno.”

Frank was just happy that he and Percy were both four, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back! Seriously, thank you, i love you guys. Let me know what you think x

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for reading!  
This story is based off some prompt I read on tumblr long ago, credit to those beautiful minds for this lovely idea. I have some plans for this story, but it's also my first story and i'm a busy human so no promises on updates.  
I love you all, thank you so much. I am always open to feedback:)


End file.
